


That Enough Of A Point

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Get to the point. I –"





	That Enough Of A Point

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4754494#cmt4754494) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Get to the point. I –"

Soft lips gently touch hers and Shaw melts into the kiss. Eventually, they pull apart and Root grins at her.

"That good enough for you in getting to the point?"

Shaw slowly smiles at her as her hand comes up to gently cup her cheek.

"Yes, it is."


End file.
